memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Darmok and Jalad at Tanagra
welcome-CSS Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "Covenant (episode)" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- Sulfur (Talk) 2012-10-18T17:00:40 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Recent edits Thanks for your typo fixes! It's good to have another set of eyes here. Just to save you some typing, you don't have to type the specific edit you made in the edit summary for routine/minor edits like typo fixes; just a general description is fine(like "typo fixed" or something similar). If someone wants to know specifically what you did, they can check the edit history. Just a tip for you; thanks again. 31dot (talk) 18:34, October 18, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for the heads up. I've got no idea what I'm doing yet, but I love Memory Alpha. I read every article after I watch the corresponding episode and I've been meaning to make an account just to help out. I buy a lot of the books used in the Background Information sections. In the future, I'm hoping I'll be able to contribute a little more than just typo fixes. --Darmok and Jalad at Tanagra (talk) 19:45, October 18, 2012 (UTC)